Juego de Palabras
by Joker0717
Summary: Después de otro día de práctica, Shindou y Kirino quedan encargados de llevar todo el equipo (balones, camisetas, etc.) de regreso al club. Ya en el depósito, Shindou sugiere un juego para pasar el tiempo mientras colocan cada cosa en su lugar.


Hello ~!

Aqui vengo nuevamente a traerles otro fic de esta pareja que amo, la mayoría de las ideas que tengo son para ellos, debería tratar de dejar un poco para mis demás parejas pero bueno, ¿que puedo hacer?, la culpa la tiene mi imaginación que se deja llevar mas con ellos que con los demás hahahaha.

Decidí escribirlo en tercera persona por que hace tiempo que no lo hago, cuando empecé a escribir lo hacia en 3era pero en un momento comencé a escribir en 1era persona y continué así hasta hoy. Debido a eso como que "olvidé" como escribir en 3era persona (?), entonces intenté hacerlo de nuevo con este fic. La verdad es que sufrí un poco escribiéndolo hahahah, hasta estoy pensando seriamente en hacer otra versión desde el punto de vista de Kirino/Shindou por que creo que me saldría mucho mejor, pero no sé, ya veremos.

En fin, espero que les guste, si tienen algún comentario no duden en hacerlo, todas las críticas y sugerencias son bienvenidas, disfruten su lectura! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece.**

* * *

Al oír el silbato ambos equipos dejaron de correr. Su coach hizo un par de señales en dirección al campo y poco a poco los adolescentes comenzaron a acercarse a él. A medida que iban llegando, las managers les entregaban una botella con agua y una toalla para que secaran su sudor. Algunos chicos se dejaban caer en el suelo, exhaustos por la ardua práctica, mientras que quienes estaban un poco agitados marchaban en el lugar hasta estabilizar sus latidos, ya que detenerse repentinamente sería peligroso.

—La práctica de hoy fue muy productiva, hay cosas que se pueden mejorar, pero han avanzado mucho, los felicito. —Sonrió orgulloso—. Por hoy terminamos, dense un ducha y vayan a casa, nos vemos mañana. —Sus alumnos hicieron una breve reverencia antes que el castaño comenzara a alejarse. No llegó a dar cinco pasos antes de detenerse y girarse en dirección a los chicos—. Casi lo olvidaba, los encargados de recoger el equipo y llevarlo al club son Kirino y Shindou.

Sonrió un poco avergonzado mientras masajeaba su nuca, luego retomó su camino. Sus alumnos lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

—¿Están seguros que podemos confiar en él como nuestro coach? —Como de costumbre, Kurama dudaba de las aptitudes de Endou para sacar adelante al equipo.

—Pero jugamos mucho mejor desde que se convirtió en nuestro coach, ¿no? —Hamano ignoró por completo el hecho de que estaba cubierto de sudor y cruzó un brazo por detrás de Kurama para luego traerlo hacia sí. El pequeño trastabilló hacia atrás ante el repentino agarre de su amigo y al colidir con su cuerpo hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

—¡Suéltame, ¿que no ves que estas cubierto de sudor?!

—¿Eh? ¿Cuál es el problema? Tú también lo estás. —Hamano sonreía mientras Kurama intentaba liberarse de él.

—¿Podrían ser menos infantiles? —Hayami terminaba de secar su rostro mientras observaba irritado la pequeña "pelea" de sus compañeros.

—Chicos, es mejor que vayan a ducharse, dentro de poco cerrarán el portón e imagino que nadie quiere pasar la noche aquí. —Shindou, quien los observaba desde el centro de la ronda que habían formado, atrajo su atención con sus palabras—. Además muy pronto anochecerá, no es seguro que anden solos en la calle, Kirino y yo recogeremos todo.

—Si capitán. —no desafiaron sus palabras, pues estaban llenas de razón. Todos los integrantes del equipo, a excepción de Kirino, se alinearon frente a este y su capitán, hicieron una breve reverencia y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al club.

—Una vez más nadie puede oponerse a tus órdenes —bromeó el defensa mientras caminaba en dirección al campo. Su comentario tomó por sorpresa al delantero que seguía con la mirada a sus compañeros, como cuidando que no les sucediera nada en el camino. Al notar que su compañero no estaba más a su lado, trotó en su dirección hasta alcanzarlo.

—No fue una orden, sé que están cansados y como hoy nos toca a nosotros recoger las cosas, no había razón para que se quedaran, lo mejor es que regresen a casa temprano. —Cogió el balón que minutos atrás habían usado para uno de sus partidos de práctica.

—Lo sé lo sé, solo bromeaba. —Su voz se escuchó distante ya que se encontraba del otro lado del campo, recogiendo varios conos de color naranja.

Cada uno hizo su parte recogiendo los diferentes objetos que habían utilizado para entrenar esa tarde. Una vez que los habían reunido frente a los bancos, decidieron llevar primero los objetos más leves (balones, conos y camisetas) para después regresar por los neumáticos, ya que estos eran muy pesados como para que una sola persona los cargara. Lo primero que notaron al pasar por la puerta del club fue el silencio que reinaba en el local. Dedujeron que sus compañeros ya habrían usado las duchas y estarían camino a casa. Shindou suspiró aliviado mientras que Kirino rió de forma discreta. Caminaron en dirección contraria a los vestidores hasta llegar frente a una puerta sobre la cual colgaba un cartel con la palabra "depósito" escrita en grandes letras de color negro. Kirino buscó en su bolsillo durante unos segundos hasta encontrar una llave, la colocó en la cerradura y le dio un par de vueltas antes de colocar su mano sobre el picaporte y girarlo hacia un lado. Antes de entrar a la habitación, buscó el interruptor para encender la luz, luego de hacerlo, Shindou entró. Lo primero que hizo fue colocar los balones que traía dentro de la canasta destinada a guardarlos, luego se acercó a su compañero para ayudarlo a colocar los objetos que traía sobre una gran mesa.

—Dejémoslo así, vamos por lo que falta y cuando volvamos pondremos todo en su lugar.

Kirino asintió. Ambos regresaron al campo a buscar lo que faltaba: los neumáticos. Era un método extraño, nunca se les hubiera ocurrido, pero por alguna razón desde que habían empezado a entrenar con ellos, habían notado grandes cambios en su resistencia, agilidad, percepción y hasta en su físico. El único inconveniente de éste método era lo mucho que les costaba llevarlos del club al campo y viceversa. Ambos jóvenes observaban los cuatro neumáticos perfectamente apilados frente a ellos. Su problema no era como harían para llevarlos, pero sí lo mucho que les costaría hacerlo, como si el dolor que sentían después de la práctica no fuera suficiente, estaban seguros que tener que cargar esas cuatro ruedas por las escaleras los harían sentirse cinco veces más doloridos. Kirino dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de acercarse a la pila y colocar sus manos bajo la primera rueda, miró a Shindou y sonrió derrotado. Comprendiendo lo que su compañero quiso decir, suspiró y se acercó a él, colocó sus manos debajo de la rueda y a la cuenta de tres, ambos la levantaron y emprendieron camino al club. La peor parte del recorrido fueron las escaleras, subieron despacio y con mucho cuidado. La primera rueda fue la peor, la segunda les costó menos, cuando les tocó llevar la cuarta casi no sentían las piernas, pero eso ayudó a que recorrieran el trayecto mucho más rápido que las otras veces. Colocaron la última rueda sobre la pila que habían alineado en una esquina de la habitación.

—Espero que… la próxima vez… que seamos los encargados… sea dentro de tres semanas —Kirino hablaba con dificultad, el trayecto había hecho con que se agitara demasiado.

—Podríamos fingir estar enfermos para no hacerlo. —Shindou se había recostado contra la mesa, sus piernas estaban tan cansadas que necesitaba apoyarse sobre algo o caería al suelo.

—Oh, no lo creo, ¿el capitán está sugiriendo que le digamos una mentira al coach? —Kirino se apoyaba con ambas manos sobre sus rodillas mientras intentaba calmar su respiración. Antes de continuar, giró su cabeza en dirección a Shindou y sonrió pícaro—. ¿Serías capaz de eso solo para verte libre de recoger un par de balones y camisetas?

—Era una broma.

—No sabes hacer bromas. —Enderezó su cuerpo y estiró ambos brazos hacia arriba, luego giró la cabeza hacia ambos lados antes de fijar su mirada en su capitán—. Bueno, guardemos lo que falta en su lugar y vayamos a casa.

Shindou asintió y tomó unas camisetas para guardarlas en su lugar, claro que no todas tenían el mismo destino, las que no habían sido usadas volverían al armario, mientras las que si irían directo a la canasta para ser lavadas al día siguiente. Mientras tanto, Kirino se ocupaba de ordenar los conos, los cuales había derribado por tercera vez debido a un descuido.

—¿Y si jugamos a algo? —escuchó decir a sus espaldas mientras se agachaba para levantar un par de conos—. Por ejemplo, yo digo una palabra y tú dices lo primero que te venga a la mente —la sugerencia de su amigo le pareció un poco extraña, pero aun así estuvo de acuerdo, eso ayudaría a que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Solo no estaba seguro si podría concentrarse en ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

—Muy bien, yo empiezo, "balón".

"Campo" fue la primera palabra que vino a la mente de Kirino. Shindou le dio continuidad al juego al decir "arco". El delantero ya había terminado de organizar su parte del equipo y ahora observaba a su compañero, el cual aún luchaba ordenando los conos. A cada que colocaba uno, otro caía desde otra pila o de su propia mano. Shindou no podía entender cómo podía costarle tanto realizar una tarea tan fácil, a cada cono que se le caía intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener la risa, pero a veces no podía evitarlo y dejaba escapar una.

—Argh, "amor".

—Ranmaru. —Había colocado el último cono cuando escuchó su nombre. Por suerte, pese a que su mano lo rozó, no logró hacer con que la pila cayera.

Se mantuvo quieto por unos instantes, con la mano alzada, hasta que poco a poco comenzó a descenderla. Se giró lentamente en dirección a su compañero, quien pudo ver cuán sorprendido estaba tras su última declaración. Al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su compañero, sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

—¿Por qué dijiste mi nombre? —Pese a que se atrevió a preguntar, el tono en el que lo hizo indicaba que no estaba seguro de si quería oír una respuesta.

—Porque tu dijiste "amor" y lo primero que me vino a la mente fuiste tú.

—¿Pero por qué…?

—Porque me gustas. —Su voz sonó tan clara y firme que despejó cualquier duda de que su declaración fuera una broma.

Kirino se mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar, sus ojos aguamarina habían duplicado su tamaño y se habían fijado en los ojos color café de su capitán de forma que ni siquiera parpadeaba. Éste último dejó su lugar y se acercó a su compañero, deteniéndose a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Apoyó sus manos sobre el mueble que estaba a espaldas de su compañero, el cual retrocedió por reflejo golpeando su espalda al mueble, derribando un par de conos sobre su cabeza y la del castaño.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir derribando esos conos? —Tanto su rostro como el tono de su voz cambiaron de serio a dócil. Kirino se sonrojó al ver su sonrisa tan de cerca.

—¡Es tú culpa, e-estas demasiado cerca!

—¿Eso te molesta? —no respondió con palabras, pero sí con gestos. Su rostro se volvió aún más rojo y su cuerpo más rígido. Shindou simplemente sonrió. Luego se alejó de su compañero y recogió los conos del suelo, colocándolos en su lugar. Tomó al defensa de la mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida.

Kirino no salía de su asombro, a su mente le costaba asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Mientras salían del club para dirigirse al portón, se tocó el rostro un par de veces, aún lo sentía caliente. Al ver parte de la limusina que lo esperaba frente al portón, a unos metros, Shindou se detuvo y sin soltar su mano, se giró hacia Kirino, el cual aún tenía su mano sobre su mejilla izquierda.

—Continuemos jugando de camino a casa, ésta vez seré yo quien diga "amor", así tu puedes decir mi nombre. —Sonrió alegremente.

—¡Ni en sueños lo haría!

—¿Ah no? Quizá no con "amor", pero tal vez con otra palabra, como por ejemplo "se…" —Kirino le cubrió la boca de inmediato, su rostro estaba tan rojo que parecía que iba a explotar.

¡Idiota! ¡Esa es la palabra!

Shindou comenzó a reír haciendo con que Kirino retirara su mano y le dedicara una mirada asesina, la cual no era muy creíble ya que el tono de su rostro y el fuerte sonido de sus latidos que parecían retumbar en sus oídos indicaban todo lo contrario.


End file.
